


Performance

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: At the 18th birthday celebration for Mayor Cobra’s daughter, Miss Vivi, Niji bumps into Aspen after she's had one drink too many in the gardens. It’s dark outside, and just cold enough that no one else is milling about - and Niji is not one to waste a golden opportunity.
Relationships: Crocodile/Nico Robin, Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 13 [NSFW] - In Public**
> 
> I got far more carried away with this than I meant to, cheers ~

“Mind your voice, little brat.”

For the first time ever, the warning was not altogether unnecessary. Aspen had bitten down on her arm to muffle the gasps and whines as he roughly thrust into her behind the hedge, but it didn't seem to be enough tonight. Well...they had gotten away with it at one party before - what was one more?

Niji lowered his head slightly as another couple came close, taking care to remain just below the overgrown, thorny hedge. Its leaves were dead and gone, as with most plants in winter, but its branches seemed to be woven together thickly enough to conceal them from view - still, Niji didn’t want to draw any attention. His whimpering little brat was enough of a risk, tipsy as she was. The girl didn’t have any volume control once she got a few drinks in her. Perfect for a private night in, a liability at Miss Vivi’s birthday party.

Though, Niji supposed it had been him who’d initiated it.

To his chagrin, he noticed the other couple coming closer still. Peering through the bushes, Niji spotted an ornately-carved stone bench, right on the other side of where he was kneeling behind Aspen. Cursing his luck, Niji weighed the possibilities in his head - _keep going, try to move her, or stop altogether?_

Before he could decide, the other couple sat on the bench, separated by a thinner hedge than Niji would have liked. He bottomed out inside of Aspen, plugging her tightly as she ground her hips against him, the noise of wet skin still louder than he liked. Through the hedge, Niji could see a heavy fur coat and slicked hair, with a dark-haired beauty on the side.

“Can’t imagine Mayor Cobra cared for your presence at his daughter’s party,” the woman lightly commented, her voice cool and calm. 

“He couldn’t snub me without arousing suspicion. For his flaws, he understands the importance of public perception.” The man’s voice was unconcerned, and very relaxed. In the dark, Niji saw a spark, followed by the pungent smell of a cigar. Crocodile - and his assistant, Robin. Not direct associates of his father, but not exactly two people Niji cared to have catching him _in flagrante_ with Aspen. “No need to prolong our stay in there. I’d imagine things are...more interesting. Out here.”

As if on cue, Aspen let out a muffled moan, pulling her hips forward before shoving herself back against Niji. The slapping of flesh was loud and unmistakable, and Niji quickly grabbed Aspen’s hips to keep her from doing it again. Her walls were squeezing him tightly, almost pulsating around him, and he had a sneaking suspicion that - drunk as she was - she was becoming excited at the prospect of being caught.

That was a problem.

“Very interesting,” Robin agreed, and Niji could almost detect a hint of amusement in her voice. He heard her shifting in place, the fabric of her dress making a scratching sound against the stone bench. “I wonder if it could get more interesting on a night like this. It’s gotten colder, so everyone else is inside…”

“Just _us_ out here,” Crocodile agreed, sounding to be in quite the good mood himself. “And they’re being so loud, I doubt anyone in _there_ could hear anything happening out _here_.”

Aspen yanked her hips free from Niji grasps, lifting herself almost completely free before impaling herself on his cock once more. Her arm did a poor job of muffling her moans that time, the heavy, guttural cry clearly carrying in the night air. Niji clenched his jaw, holding onto her dress as she continued rocking back and forth, enthusiastically fucking herself on him. She was slick and wonderfully warm, and Niji could tell she was dying for a proper fucking. And, really, she deserved it - but the risk of being so flagrant around someone like Crocodile...

“Please,” Aspen’s voice was a soft, drunken whisper, but in the quiet of the garden she might as well have shouted. She turned her head to look at him from where she was pressed against the ground, cheek red with arousal and abrasions, green eyes heavily-lidded. “Please, Niji.”

Niji shook his head rapidly from side to side, quickly silencing Aspen’s pleas. He would give her exactly what she deserved, once Crocodile got up and -

“It’s rude to make a lady beg like that in public,” Crocodile spoke suddenly, his voice a low, menacing growl.

Feeling his own eyes widening in shock, Niji grasped Aspen’s dress even tighter, fingers digging through the fabric and into her soft skin. He whipped his head to face the hedge, feeling cold sweat dripping down his neck.

“I’m talking to you, yes,” Crocodile continued, sounding displeased. “Give the lady what she needs. I presume your father still touts you and your brothers as ‘perfect gentlemen’ to the public eye? Tend to her needs and then deal with yours later, in private.”

Niji slackened his tight hold on Aspen as he looked back to her and again, she began bouncing on his cock, her ass eagerly slapping against his abdomen with her eagerness. Her cunt felt tighter than before - further confirmation that knowing they were being observed was arousing. Every day was another surprise with her. Her breaths were coming in rapid, frantic pants, punctuated with high whines every couple of seconds.

“She’s nearly there.” Robin chimed in then, sounding as though she was quite enjoying everything that was unfolding. Niji could feel eyes on him then, but he didn’t dare turn his face back towards the hedge to see if they were watching. “You have hands...perhaps you should use them.”

Leaning further forward over Aspen for support, Niji brought one hand between Aspen’s thighs, easily finding her swollen clit and rubbing over it in the up-down motions she loved so much. His other hand went up her dress and under her bra, pinching one nipple tightly between his thumb and forefinger. Aspen let out a shuddering whimper as she continued ramming back against him.

“Very good.” Robin sounded pleased, her voice heavier and more sultry than before. “I think she likes that.”

“Good to know your hands aren’t so accustomed to bare-knuckle brawling that you can’t properly satisfy a woman.” Niji felt a breeze at the side of his neck, accompanied by a strong smell of wet earth and tobacco - as though Crocodile had blown smoke at him through the hedge. “Don’t waste time. You’ve dragged this out long enough.”

Niji had never put on a performance before, and it was jarring, fucking and fondling a moaning Aspen with two sets of eyes watching his every move. He kept his thrusts deep and measured, maintaining a steady rhythm as he worked his fingers where he needed her. Whether it was the alcohol or the knowledge that they were being watched, Niji wasn’t sure, but Aspen hit her peak faster than he’d ever experienced before. Gasping loudly, she began bucking back against him, cunt urgently milking him as she writhed. It took all the effort Niji had to keep his hands on her, not letting up until her cries faded into hiccuping gasps. Her cunt maintained its tight, vice-like grip on his cock long after her waves of orgasm had passed.

“See, was that so hard?” Crocodile spoke again once Aspen had quieted down, sounding very satisfied. “That’s how a man handles a woman. If she isn’t making those sounds, then you are doing something wrong.”

Robin giggled. To Niji’s surprise, he heard a small, drunken giggle from Aspen as well.

“Get the lady off the ground and get her home,” Crocodile instructed, voice going firm again. Niji turned his head, and saw two pairs of eyes watching him closely. Eyes he’d only seen from a distance before. “And thank you for the show.”


End file.
